HAPPY EASTER
by ChocolateChipCookie30
Summary: One shot. It's Easter time, and the Castaways are feeling down. Don't worry, this is a happy story! I hope you like it :) MAG and PINGER


NOTE: I have not abandoned my story Ginger vs Eva. Don't worry, people! I still have some stories to finish and I will, I just have a bit of writer's block at the moment. I thought I would post this one shot since Easter is almost here. Enjoy! :)

It was a beautiful spring day on the island. Well, naturally, it was beautiful. Every day on the island was mostly the same, weather wise. It actually felt more like summer than spring. Nothing much was going on today on the island. It was a pretty regular day for everybody. Gilligan and The Skipper were fishing by the lagoon, hoping to catch enough fish for dinner. The Professor was working on an experiment while Ginger assisted him, the Howells were either taking a stroll through the jungle or sitting in their chairs, enjoying the weather.

The only person who was doing something different today was Mary Ann. Once she finished the breakfast dishes, instead of going to start the laundry, she took off by herself. When she woke up this morning, she had been in a pretty good mood. Normally, she and Gilligan were both in good moods on a day to day basis, both never losing hope that they would be rescued someday. When they were eating their breakfast of scrambled eggs and fruit, The Skipper had brought up the fact that today was Easter Sunday. Everyone had piped in with a ,"That's right! How could we forget?" They decided they would celebrate the holiday with a good fish dinner, maybe some music and dancing. A small party, nothing too big or fancy like they would normally have.

Mary Ann felt sad. No, not because of the party or the fact they were celebrating. She loved Easter! It was the fact that every Easter Sunday, she and her family had a nice dinner with all of their family and friends. It was Mary Ann's job to hide the Easter eggs while her little nieces and nephews tried to find them, carrying either baskets or plastic bags to collect them.

Every Easter Sunday, Mary Ann would go to church with her Uncle George and Aunt Martha. The service was always beautiful and the church was packed to the nines! It was lucky they got a seat. Even though Mary Ann was no longer a child, they would always place an Easter basket in her bedroom while she was asleep, and she would wake up, and smile from ear to ear. There would be a brand new stuffed rabbit, a delicious chocolate bunny, and little peanut butter eggs, along with a couple of packs of gum.

As Mary Ann walked through the jungle, she felt guilty. She wasn't the only one who wouldn't be home with her family today. She had six friends who were just as stranded as she was, and wouldn't be home with their loved ones, either, only they weren't out sulking about it.

She looked up and saw the Howells. They, however, didn't see her. They were talking. Mary Ann hid, not wanting to interrupt them for the conversation seemed private. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, and was going to walk away, but couldn't bring herself to move when she heard something that sounded like crying. It was Mrs. Howell. Mr. Howell pulled his wife into a hug, trying to comfort her.

"It's all right, my dear. It's all right. Believe me."

"Oh, Thurston, every year I go to the orphanage to see them. To read to them. They expect it! What will they think when I don't show up today? I have read to them every Easter for the past twenty-five years!"

Mary Ann had to bite her lip to keep from crying herself. She remembered Mrs. Howell telling her that every Easter she went to the orphanage to read from the Bible to the children, and how they had grown to love her. Sure, quite a few kids have been adopted, but according to Mrs. Howell, some had been there for ten years. Brand new babies, who were now the age of ten, and still not adopted. Mrs. Howell was never able to conceive a child, so the children in the orphanage were like her own family.

Walking away, Mary Ann walked by the lagoon, and saw that The Skipper and Gilligan had caught quite a few fish, and were putting them in a bucket to bring back to camp.

"Skipper, I really miss my parents, and my brother."

The Skipper sighed, and patted his best friend gently on the shoulder. "I know you do, little buddy. I miss my family, too. Especially during the holidays."

Another private conversation Mary Ann didn't want to interrupt. She headed back to camp where the Professor and Ginger were sitting at the communal table, and Ginger was crying, while the Professor tried to make her feel better. As expected, they too, were crying about not being home with their families on Easter.

That did it! Mary Ann was going to make this Easter extra special for her friends. She decided to do an extra load of laundry tomorrow, for she had more important things to attend to.

It was time for the big Easter dinner. It wasn't a ham or a turkey, but they fish sure looked good and smelled good. Mary Ann had spent the day working on a banner that read HAPPY EASTER! And hung it up herself. Everyone was very impressed with it as well as the meal and told her so. They all seemed to be in better spirits since Mary Ann saw them earlier. She still felt a little sad herself, but managed to hide it. Mary Ann made three different kinds of desserts. A banana cream pie, chocolate fudge, and coconut cake. She worked hard, that was for sure. They all said Grace, and dug in.

Gilligan was just about to take a bite of his food when he saw the look on Mary Ann's face. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Is something wrong, Mary Ann?"

Mary Ann quickly pasted a smile on to her face. She thought she was hiding her sorrow fairly well, but obviously not.

"Oh, I am fine, Gilligan. I was just thinking."

Gilligan knew better. Mary Ann and the Skipper were his best friends, and he knew them like the back of his hand. Something was bothering the farm girl. It suddenly occurred to him! She was probably missing her family. That was exactly it! He and the Skipper had a talk earlier by the lagoon about how much they missed their families. That had to be it. Poor Mary Ann. She worked so hard on the banner and on this meal. She deserved something special herself.

Once the dinner party was over, Gilligan had a plan. He just hoped Mary Ann liked it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning when Mary Ann woke up, her eyes widened at what she saw. On the little table next to her bed was a basket. It had six items in it total, and her name was written on an envelope. Mary Ann picked it up to read it.

"Dear Mary Ann,

Easter Sunday may be over, but it's Easter Monday. You worked so hard for everybody yesterday, that we feel you deserve this. We know how much you miss your family back in Kansas. We miss ours, too. You did a wonderful thing for us yesterday with the party. It really cheered us all up! But I could tell you were still sad. So we decided to do something for you. We hope you like it. There's a gift from each one of us.

Gilligan."

Smiling, Mary Ann sat the envelope down and looked at the items in the basket. From Mrs. Howell, was a beautiful diamond broach. From Mr. Howell was a solid gold cufflink. The Skipper had given her a book. She loved reading, and The Skipper had a trunk full of books, and he knew that The Wizard of Oz was her favorite, and luckily, he had it! The Professor gave her one of his old watches that still worked, Ginger gave her an autographed picture. Mary Ann had made Ginger promise to one day give her an autographed picture. Now, finally, Gilligan's present. It was a small, single flower. Wrapped around it was another note.

"Mary Ann, will you be my girlfriend," it read.

Mary Ann was ecstatic! She could not believe it! Quickly, she got dressed and went outside where the others were all waiting for her. They had cooked breakfast themselves, and had the table all set. The Skipper had made them all pancakes. Mary Ann thanked all of the Castaways for their Easter gifts, and promised to cherish them always, but she felt bad for she didn't get them anything. At this, they just smiled and told her that what she did for them yesterday was plenty. They all realized that they had each other, and for right now, were a family themselves. They should of remembered that when Santa Claus visited them on their first Christmas on the island. How they forgot that was anybody's guess.

Gilligan walked up to Mary Ann, and shyly took her hand in his.

"Mary Ann, did you get my second note?"

"Yes, I did, Gilligan. Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I- I did. Mary Ann, I've liked you for a long time. Ever since that scary incident with Jonathan Kinkaid, I feel braver. Stronger. I'm not scared of girls anymore. I-I think I might love you, Mary Ann."

At this, tears fell from the farm girl's brown eyes.

"Oh, Gilligan, I love you, too! You're wonderful!"

Mary Ann jumped into Gilligan's arms causing the sailor to fall down into the sand. Everyone looked at the young pair and burst out laughing. They were so happy for their friends. It was another day for celebration!

The Professor looked at Ginger and whispered to her, so the others couldn't hear. "When are we going to tell them about us?"

Ginger smiled. "Maybe tomorrow. Let Gilligan and Mary Ann have the spotlight for today."

THE END!


End file.
